Renee Lamanna
Real Name: Renee Martine Lamanna Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Somers Point, New Jersey Date: January 8, 1994 Bio Occupation: Student Date of Birth: May 2, 1958 Height: 5'2" Weight: 100 lbs. Marital Status: Dating Characteristics: Caucasian female. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. She has been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder. Case Details: Thirty-five-year-old Renee Lamanna was considered the "bright light" of her family. At the age of twenty, she had received both her bachelor's and master's degrees. She later served in the Peace Corps and spoke both French and Arabic fluently. In 1994, she was studying nuclear medicine technology. However, according to her family, she later came under a great amount of stress. After an argument with her boyfriend on January 8, 1994, she stormed out of their apartment in Queens, New York. She was later found wandering in the bitter cold, barefoot and dressed only in her night clothes. She was taken to a local hospital for psychiatric evaluation. After that, she was taken to her sister's house in Ocean City, New Jersey, where they had dinner. At around 7PM, just an hour after she arrived, she once again ran outside for no apparent reason into freezing temperatures. She was only wearing a sweatshirt, pajama bottoms, bath robe, and hospital slippers. One of the slippers and the bath robe were later found. She was last seen at a bar in Somers Point at around 9PM, acting strangely. A bloodhound traced her scent to two Ocean City homes, but no evidence of what happened to her has ever been found. Authorities can't determine if she met with foul play or left on her own accord. In May of 1995, she was reportedly seen in New Jersey, but the sighting is unconfirmed. Her disappearance remains unsolved. Suspects: None known Extra Notes: This case first aired as a Special Bulletin on the November 3, 1995 episode. Results: Unresolved. Shortly after the broadcast, Renee was sighted in a subway station in Manhattan, looking at a missing persons flier of herself. However, she was not located. This sighting led police to believe that she was not aware of her true identity. It is suspected that she is suffering from dissociative fugue disorder. Since then, various sightings of her have been reported throughout the eastern United States, from Virginia through Tennessee. A woman believed to be Renee was seen in a store in Ashville, North Carolina, in October of 2014. A witness even took several photographs of her; in the photographs, she looks identical to the age progression photographs of Renee. The woman told several witnesses that she was headed to Florida. She also said that she was looking for her family. She gave a police officer several aliases, including "Renee LaMan". In January of 2016, the mystery woman was located in Florida. Police have confirmed through fingerprints that she is not Renee. Tragically, Renee's parents died without ever finding her. Her sister Margaret still hopes to locate her. She believes that Renee may still be in New York. Links: * Renee Lamanna on the Charley Project * Renee Lamanna Facebook Page * Five years pass, mystery remains in woman's disappearance in Ocean City * Sighted but Still Missing: The Now 22-Year Search for Renee LaManna * Woman missing for two decades may be traveling through NC * ‘Find Renee’ truck travels Southeast, seeking drifter who could be Queens woman who vanished in 1994 * Female drifter in the South is not missing Queens woman who vanished 22 years ago * Search for missing woman back to square one * Mistaken identity means search for woman missing from O.C. continues * Search for missing O.C. woman continues on her birthday * Family Still Hopeful 24 Years After Woman Disappeared From OC ---- Category:New York Category:New Jersey Category:1994 Category:Disappearances Category:Unresolved Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Lost Identity Cases